Magia de Vampiros
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Cuando Sophie y Howl discuten, la primera se marcha del castillo, pero cuando regresa tras el paso del los años no es la misma, sino que es una criatura de desbordante belleza... HowlxSophie


Sophie siempre se vio atrapada en este extravagante mundo lleno de magia, por eso se me ocurrió que no solo podía verse involucrada con la magia. Eso me pasa por leer muchas novelas de vampiros jeje. No entiendo porque, pero siempre que aparece un vampiro sexy super hot en las novelas vampíricas siempre es hombre, por eso se me ocurrió crear una vampireza, y justo tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic de Howl's Moving Castle, así que aquí la tienen. Es mi primer fanfic de Howl, espero que les guste, para variar un poco de toda la historia original. Después de todo, los vampiros son una rama de la magia sumamente interesante.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Howl's Moving Castle ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Magia de Vampiros**

De acuerdo, Sophie no era una jovencita normal, tenía una extraña tendencia a atraer lo mágico. Ya en una oportunidad había sido convertida en anciana por la peligrosa bruja Calamidad, pero aquello había quedado atrás y ahora disfrutaba de una cómoda y particular vida junto a su gran amor, el hechicero conocido por robarle el corazón a las jóvenes hermosas, o también con el título de "el mago sin corazón", Howl. La chica sabía que aquellos rumores eran solo eso, rumores, puras patrañas inventadas por las personas que no tienen nada que hacer con sus vidas. La niña había vivido una gran aventura de amor junto con Howl, y como resultado había logrado devolverle su corazón. Era una vida fácil y divertida, o eso había parecido en un principio, pues con el tiempo los jóvenes fueron creciendo y descubrieron que no tenían tantas cosas en común como hubieran deseado. Sophie se había vuelto algo rebelde, ya no era la típica chica con futuro de ama de llaves, no seguía las órdenes de Howl, y eso enfadaba al morocho, quien no soportaba la existencia de una chica que no se rindiera a sus encantos. Y así había sucedido que en una de las tantas oportunidades, ambos adolescentes habían discutido de tal manera que la joven había resuelto en marcharse de la casa.  
Desde entonces habían pasado años y Sophie era ahora una moderna joven de infinita belleza. Entre la comunidad mágica se contaban muchas historias sobre la muchacha, la famosa "joven que se había atrevido a rechazar a Howl". Historias tan ciertas como las de su ex amante, quien había sucumbido en una gran depresión desde la última vez que se habían visto. Calcifer y Mark aún continuaban con el joven mago, con la esperanza de que la joven regresara algún día y le devolviera a su amigo, ya que tras haber conocido a su gran amor Howl había dejado de utilizar la palabra amo, la alegría y felicidad que se había llevado con ella. Finalmente llegó el esperado día. Un día común y corriente, o no tanto, pues Calcifer, siendo el primero en despertar, como de costumbre, había abierto los ojos solo para encontrarse con una cautivadora Sophie sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando con tristeza el amanecer.  
-¡Sophie!-el demonio fuego estaba deslumbrado ante semejante belleza. Aquella pálida piel, contrastando con su cabello, ahora negro, la boca entreabierta, la cual dejaba ver unos afilados colmillos, no cabía duda…  
-¡Amor!-ante el grito del demonio, era Howl quien había bajado precipitadamente las escaleras, casi tropezándose ante el …-quedó mudo ante la majestuosa visión-. Eres… eres un vampiro…  
-Howl…-la chica volteó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con aquellas orbes sedientas y eternas, como un profundo mar carmesí-. Sí… soy un vampiro… si te repugno de esta forma… no te preocupes, lo entenderé…  
-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de volverte a ver!-Howl alzó a su amada en brazos, como si de una muñeca sin peso se tratara, era tan ligera, tan frágil que sintió que se quebraría de un momento a otro-. Esto es grande… ¡Mark, ven a festejar! ¡Sophie regresó!  
Al instante se escucharon nuevos pasos por la escalera y la chica vislumbro a su niño, que ya no era tan niño como recordaba. Mark tenía ahora la misma edad que ellos tenían la última vez que se habían visto, estaba en plena adolescencia, y para ser sinceros, el chico no estaba nada mal como para incarle los colmillos un buen rato y disfrutar de un gran festín, aunque Sophie no lo haría, no podía hacerlo, Mark era su amigo, jamás lo lastimaría…  
-¡Regresaste!-la alegría del menor era incalculable, él la abrazó con lo que para una persona normal hubiera sido mucha fuerza, pero para un vampiro… ¡ja! Tan solo cosquillas…-. ¿Qué te sucedió? Estás muy cambiada…-miro a Howl confundido-. No me digas que…  
-La mordió un vampiro… ahora ella es uno de ellos-explicó el mago-. Y no se ve muy bien… como si hiciera mucho tiempo desde la última vez que consumió sangre humana…  
-Es que hace mucho que no lo hago, no me gusta hacerlo…  
-¡Dios mío Sophie! ¡Puedes morir por ello!-exclamó el mayor, nervioso de tan solo pensar que su chica ya no existiera en aquel mundo. Howl era consiente de que Sophie ya no era parte completa de su mundo, del mundo de los mortales, sino que tan solo lo era en parte. Había muy pocas cosas que podían acabar con un vampiro, entre ellas el hambre. No era un proceso rápido pero con el tiempo comenzaba a afectar el organismo del ser, hasta consumirlo por completo. La sangre para un vampiro era como la droga para un drogadicto.  
-Sí, lo sé, estoy más que consiente de ello… pero a decir verdad me da igual-la muchacha se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, pero obteniendo como única respuesta por parte del mago una sonora bofetada.  
-¡No puedes venir aquí a hacerte la pobrecita! ¡No te das ni una mínima idea de lo mucho que aquello me enferma!-Howl estaba fuera de sí, era la primera vez que la joven veía al hechicero comportarse de aquella forma-. ¡Si tienes un problema enfréntalo, pero no te abandones a él como si tu vida fuera una miseria! ¡Esperaba muchísimo más de la chica a quien amo, me has decepcionado Sophie!-sabía que aquellas palabras resonarían en el corazón de la chica, pues por más dura que ella quisiera parecer, la muchacha no soportaba el concepto de decepción, odiaba decepcionar a las personas.  
-Howl yo… lo siento…-los ojos de la joven lagrimearon para que luego, tras unos segundos, la chica estallara en llanto a la vez que se echaba a los brazos de su gran amor-. Lo siento… yo… soy un monstruo…-la morocha se aferró a la ropa del hechicero mientras escondía su rostro en el forjado pecho del chico.  
-Tranquila Sophie, todo está bien… no eres un monstruo-el mago susurraba bellas palabras al oído de la chica, intentando tranquilizarla-. Yo te sigo amando de esta manera Sophie, no entiendo porque los vampiros se hacen tanto drama con el tema de que son unos monstruos… a mi me sigues encantando…  
-Perdóname…-la chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos-. Perdóname por haber cambiado… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… es de esta manera… Howl, si acaso te molesta dime la verdad… vengo pensando en esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo y si no quieres que este contigo no tienes más que decirlo… no quiero que pretendas algo que no es por mí…-los ojos de la muchacha demostraban una profunda tristeza, había permanecido sola demasiado tiempo.  
-Siento haberte dejado sola por tanto tiempo… te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes Sophie… pero por ahora… ocúpate en vivir-y dicho eso, Howl tomó a la morocha por la nuca, acercándola lentamente a su cuello, para luego obligarla a hincar sus colmillos en él.  
La garganta de la muchacha ardió ante el primer contacto con la sangre del muchacho, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no bebía sangre humana, había perdido aquella desagradable costumbre. Intentó separarse pero Howl no se lo permitió y poco a poco la chica fue perdiendo toda cordura, desatando todo su frenesí. Ya no había nada que la detuviera, simplemente bebía sin cuidado alguno, ignorando los gemidos de dolor de Howl, quien tan solo la abrazaba, en un amarre sumamente débil tras la gran pérdida de sangre momentánea. El hechicero estaba comenzando a marearse… de pronto ya no pudo distinguir la figura de Sophie ni oír su voz… todo era color de negro.

Howl despertó con la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Era un lugar agradable, cubierto de artilugios mágicos sumamente complicados por doquier. Todo estaba en el mismo lugar, tal y como la vampiresa lo recordaba. El mago sonrió al ver a su amada junto a él. Extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro, estaba helada. Sophie notó la expresión de contrariedad que Howl mostraba pues no hizo más que sonreír levemente y aclarar.  
-Recuerda que también somos conocidos por los fríos…  
-Tienes razón, creo que deberé comenzar a prestar más atención a este tipo de leyendas… se varias cosas sobre los vampiros pero nunca creí que la chica a quien amo se convertiría en uno de ellos, deberé tener más cuidado la próxima vez… aunque si me lo permites decir, agradezco que sea vampiro y no hombre lobo…  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-se sorprendió Sophie.  
-Pues los vampiros tienen cordura, los licántropos pierden todo sentido de autocontrol al transformarse, uno nunca sabe… podrías terminar matando a Mark o apagando a Calcifer, uno nunca sabe…  
-Tienes razón… gracias Howl, siempre tienes la forma de hacerme sonreír…-y tal y como había indicado la joven, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro, iluminándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
-Sophie… eres hermosa-el morocho la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho con firmeza. La amaba y no la volvería a perder jamás, no se lo permitiría. Ahora que la muchacha había regresado la vida sería más divertida y sencilla como antes. Serían una familia, un hechicero, una vampiresa, un demonio fuego y bueno… Mark. Howl tomó la mano de Sophie con la suya, aferrándola con firmeza-. Prométeme que no te volverás a separar de mí, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, por el resto de nuestras vidas…-el muchaho la miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquellos ojos claros que enloquecían de tal forma a la joven. De esa forma le dio a entender que lo que estaban haciendo era un profundo conjuro mágico, que no se rompería con facilidad. Howl de verdad quería que la muchacha permaneciera a su lado.  
-Howl yo…-titubeó la chica.  
-Te alimentaré con mi sangre todos los días para que sobrevivas si es necesario, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero por favor Sophie… me rompería el corazón que te marcharas… por segunda vez-era la primera vez que la adolescente veía al hechicero llorar, le partió el corazón. Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeño, como si se rompiera ante el más mínimo tacto-. Por favor…  
-Está bien Howl, te lo prometo-Sophie abrazó a Howl de una manera dulce y protectora, definitivamente no había chico como él, y ella no deseaba perderlo-. Me quedaré a tu lado… para siempre…  
-Para siempre es mucho tiempo para mí, que soy un simple mortal… recuerda que tan solo tú tienes vida eterna…-advirtió el mago.  
-Sí, tienes razón… pero cuando llegue el momento dado yo moriré contigo… probablemente a manos de Calcifer… para ese entonces Mark ya podrá cuidar de sí mismo y mantenerse por sí solo.  
-No quiero pensar en ello… no soportaría la idea de que mueras…-el mago besó a la chica con ternura, disfrutando de aquellas caricias de las que hace tanto no disfrutaba. Definitivamente aquella chica la volvía loca, no importaba si era vampiro, hombre lobo o lo que sea… la amaba de cualquier manera-. Cuando la ocación llege… me transformaré en vampiro… y viviremos una hermosa vida juntos, escondiéndonos del resto de la humanidad…  
-Brindo por ello-rió la muchacha-. Pero me da miedo… jamás he convertido a nadie… y sé que duele un montón… no quiero eso para ti…  
-Por ti soportaría hasta el más fino de los dolores, hasta la más loca de las torturas…-expresó el morocho.  
-Gracias Howl…-la chica sonrió, enterneciéndose al ver al chico bostezar-. Y ahora duerme…  
-Sí… hasta luego…-el hechicero se entregó a Morfeo sin soltar la mano de su amada, tenía miedo de que se evaporara o desapareciera si él la soltaba. No, sería mejor prevenir que lamentar. Sintió el tacto de los labios de Sophie contra su frente y luego contra sus labios, presionándolos suavemente, con ternura y temor de hacerle daño.

Horas después el hechicero despertó ante el ruido de una aspiradora. Se aterró al no sentir la mano de Sophie aferrada a la suya. Salió de la cama sobresaltado y corrió escaleras abajo. Su amada se encontraba haciendo la limpieza, pero tardó tan solo pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que no era aquella tétrica Sophie morocha de piel blanca y ojos inyectados en sangre. En absoluto. En su lugar se encontraba la Sophie a quien estaba acostumbrado, aquella hermosa niña que solía alegrarle la vida. Ella volteó a verlo sonriendo a la vez que colocaba un rebelde mechón de aquel extraño cabello plateado detrás de su oreja.  
-Buenos días amor-la muchacha se acercó a él para besarlo tiernamente.  
-Eres tú… ¡nuevamente eres tú!-Howl estaba sumamente emocionado, tomó a Sophie y, llevándola al jardín de su castillo volador, la elevó en el aire, haciéndola volar.  
-Jajaja, creo que te levantaste mejor después de aquella fiebre-su prometida le sonrió, volviendo a besarlo.  
-¿Fiebre?-el hechicero estaba confundido.  
-Ahá, ¿no lo recuerdas?-se sorprendió la muchacha-. Te desmayaste hace tres días, has estado durmiendo en cama desde entonces… tenías mucha fiebre, estaba muy preocupada por ti.  
-Yo… ahora recuerdo-abrazó a Sophie protectoramente-. Dios, tuve un sueño muy extraño.  
-¿Extraño?  
-Sí… soñé que eras una vampiresa o algo así, pero me alegra que tan solo haya sido un sueño, actuabas de forma muy extraña… además… me agrada más la Sophie real-sonrió Howl--. Es mucho más bonita.  
-Je… yo también te amo Howl-sonrió la chica.  
Sí… todo había sido un sueño…

**FIN**

Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Mi primer fanfic de Howl. Me gusta mucho esta pareja porque es poco tradicional, un hechicero y una humana corriente, sin poder alguno, pero pensé que de esta forma podría ser un poquito más interesante, después de todo no conosco muchas parejas entre un hechicero y un vampiro, la verdad me gusto mucho. No tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo, lo escribí en una noche. Estoy de vacaciones, lejos de mi casa con la laptop de mi mamá, en la cual no acostumbro escribir, y es por ello que me cuesta tanto. Aún así espero que les guste! Nos leemos la próxima!! (Siempre espero que haya una próxima vez)

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
